


A Shaoroh Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [25]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Tahno's Love Triad, all semblance of sanity has been lost from these, except for the subtle shaosami/irosami, not about shipping at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Shaozu and General Iroh debate their usefulness to the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaoroh Fanfic

            “I would have made such a better Mako-replacement than you,” Shaozu said.

            Iroh considered him with narrowed eyes.  “I was brought in to continue Zuko’s legacy, having Dante Basco voice me.”

            Shaozu waved a hand.  “Yeah, but Zuko’s legacy could just have easily been served with his daughter.  You know, the current Fire Lord.  Even though she doesn’t even have a name.”

            “You never had any lines,” Iroh countered.

            “But I was integral to the plot,” Shaozu pointed out. “Well, as convoluted as the logistics of the Pro-Bending plot were.”

            Iroh shook his head.  “Tahno was the only actual character; you were background fodder, a minor character to round out a Pro-Bending team.  I am a general of the United Forces, called to assist Republic City during the Equalist Revolt.”

            Shaozu grimaced.  “Yeah, and nice symbolism there: powerful representative of the Fire Nation leading a militaristic fleet to one of their former colonies in the midst of political upheaval.”  He took a sip from his drink.  “Really unfortunate connotations.  The writers probably didn’t think that one through.”

            Iroh pursed his lips.  “I—”

            “And why were you named Iroh, anyway?  What made Zuko’s daughter name you after her great uncle?  That’s a plot hole there if I ever saw one.”

            “It was a family matter.”

            “Hm.”  Shaozu finished his drink and sat up.  “It looks like we’re at an impasse.”

            “It’s more logical to ship Asami with me,” Iroh concluded.

            Shaozu gave him a look.  “Yes, but can you… _hairbend_?”

            He unrolled his cinnamon swirl hairdo, golden brown locks flowing effortlessly, then exited the room to Tahno and Ming waiting with Asami.


End file.
